Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus and a control method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, television standards have been changing from a resolution of 1920 horizontal pixels by 1080 vertical pixels (1920×1080 pixels) called full high definition to a resolution of 3840×2160 pixels called 4 k2 k, which is four times the pixel number of HD. Moreover, as a next generation standard after 4 k2 k, there is also a standard called 8 k4 k or super high definition, and according to this standard, the pixel number is as much as 7680×4320 pixels.
On the other hand, with the increase in the pixel number, the total number of defective pixels in CMOS sensors has also been increasing. In general, in order to correct signals of defective pixels, defective pixel information is stored in the memory of the camera body, and signals of the defective pixels are corrected using this data at the time of shooting. However, the memory capable of storing the defective pixel information is limited, and in the case where a large number of defective pixels exist, the information for all of the defective pixels cannot be stored in the memory.
Also, it takes a long time to perform processing for detecting defective pixels on all the pixels, and thus in terms of product operations, a detection method needs to be devised so as to suppress the processing time to a level that does not make the user feel uncomfortable.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-267593 discloses a method for reducing the processing time, by dividing a defective pixel inspection target region into a plurality of regions, and performing defective pixel detection only on divided regions that are selected.
However, with the method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-267593, there is a problem in that the processing time cannot be reduced in the case where all the divided regions are selected.